Screaming into the Night
by Lucicelo
Summary: Kae and Shima planned a nice afternoon. Watching anime and eating snacks while squealing about the relationship between the coach and skater. They didn't expect the surprise at the end of the skating performance.


After careful preparations, Kae and Shima decided to watch the episode at Shima's home. She dodged Shima's question about why they avoided her house. Shima wasn't convinced but didn't argue wih her. She didn't want another embarrassing interruption from her older brother. Whenever he got a whiff of her bringing a friend over, he burst into her room, trying to scare them off. Once she thought about it more, this never happened when A-chan visited her house. Shima might be safe but didn't want to take any chances.

Once school let out, Shima pulled her into her expensive car and they sped off. The rest of their friends stayed behind at the gate. She managed to catch the confusion on their faces. Moments later, her phone blew up with text messages. A feeling of guilt built up on her. She didn't mean to make them worry about her. She sent them a set of reassuring messages.

Before Shima's house appeared on the horizon, they planned the type of snacks and the location of their get together. Shima knew the contents of the pantry so she gave the green light to Kae's suggestions. Shima called on ahead, telling her maid to prepare the snacks that they agreed on. In the meantime, they hastily finished the last bit of their homework.

The driver parked the car in the designated space. Smiling in amusement at how the girls hurried out but still managed to thank him. He felt relieved that young Shima brought home such a good friend. Friends. He didn't forget the young boys from the last visit. Maybe this was a girl's day.

Shima and Kae entered into the house. One of the maids greeted them while they slipped off their shoes. They thanked her before continuing on their journey toward Shima's bedroom. Once inside, they checked the listings on TV and ones that only premiered online. Their focus remained on the new ice skating anime that Kae linked to Shima. Shima already drew fanart of the main cast. Kae wrote a few oneshots. Nothing too big.

Shima handed Kae some of her comfortable clothes to change into while she turned on the tv. When Kae returned, Shima had places their snacks on the large table in her room. Displaying a large spread of different snacks which brought a grumble from her stomach. She collected a plate, it wasn't disposable, and filled it with her favorite items. She asked Shima which drink she wanted and filled two glasses.

Kae returned to the bed while Shima grabbed a laptop and they began watching the online premiered anime. Any thoughts relating to anything other than their show disappeared from their minds. They finished their homework around lunch and on their way back from school. All their thoughts swirled on the shows in front of them.

They spent hours going through different shows. Replaying some episodes while others were played once. Once the ice skating anime premiered, they held each others hands and stared intently on the screen. Throughout each performance, they squealed at the amazing programs and the characters. There was not one character that they hated. This was rare for the both of them.

Kae awaited the end of the main skater's performance. Her heart raced at the pinnacle moments and that surprise ending! Shima whooped. Almost falling off of her bed in the process. Kae scrambled over and helped her back up onto the bed. Their eyes went back onto the screen.

Time went still.

They kissed.

Fell onto the ice.

Shared tender smiles.

The audience roared.

After processing the last twenty or so seconds, their mouths opened. "AHHHHH!" Kae and Shima screamed into the night.

They clasped their hands together even tighter, sputtering victuuri and canon, anything to express their utter delight. Out of all the sports anime they watched, this one tested their hearts every single week. Their online accounts flooded with messages. Ping after ping. Elevating the excitement through the roof. The scenarios and writing possibilities flooded into their heads.

Kae exclaimed, huffing an puffing, she tossed her pillow onto the floor. "The fanfic ideas are flowing into my head." She grabbed her phone from her pocket and turned it on. Inspecting her usual fanfiction site, she gasped in happiness. "People are so fast! Look at the new fanfics! I have to start mine right now!" She scrambled about. "Oh no! I don't have my laptop to write my fic!"

"Don't worry! You can use mine! I'll read the rest of the fics while I'm drawing." Shima held her hands over her heart. "The images for doujins are not leaving my head. Wait a sec, I'm going to get my scrap paper and start sketching." She stood from her bed and went into the adjacent room where she created her work. "Start writing senpai!"

"Hurry!" Kae yelled as she moved the snacks off the bed and snatched up Shima's laptop from her desk. She turned it on, clicked on the notepad, and started jotting down quick notes. She grabbed the remote from the bed and started replaying the scene. She tried not to cry as she cheered along with the audience.

Shima ran back into her room, carrying her usual tools and scraps of paper. She balanced everything over her hardcover sketchpad and scooted onto the bed. Avoiding bumping into Kae, she began working. She stopped in intervals to watch the clip again and again.

Both of them thanked everything in the world for this history making moment.

In the morning, Shima's maid entered the bedroom. She showed lack of surprise at seeing the young mistress and her friend laying on the floor. Leaving the room, she came back with large fluffy blankets. She covered both of them before closing the door behind her as she left them alone.


End file.
